mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:My Name Is Tom
Welcome! :It's great to have another contributor around. Great work with the pages so far, here's to many more great edits in the future! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:43, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Right back at you. I finally decided if im gonna keep editing i might as well put a name in... it better than 98.176.45.176. Btw.. i took your advice, IMDB and TV.com also still using origional Wiki and "interweaving" or "mingling" them all.My Name Is Tom 08:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : I wasn't sure if you were the same editor! Thanks for making an account and for taking my advice into practice! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:54, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :: I was noticing your edits so i'll try not to make the same mistakes. The title line to synopsis extra line, and the guest star to season info extra line. Consider the ruler wapped on my knuckles.--My Name Is Tom 18:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Tips Look, I don't know what you were doing with that unnumbered list item 1, but it was just completely wrong. Earl added #260 to his list as "Took away Randy's touchdown", but this was apparently forgotton a few episodes later when #260 was used again. IT WAS NOT UNNUMBERED. It just caused a lot of problems with me having to go back over everything. Also, please start using the "Preview" button next to save page, instead of saving it after every little change. It makes things very difficult to follow, clogs up the Recent changes page and ruins the page's history. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :"Quit smoking" - took donny jones away from his mom for two years, was an unnumbered list item there is no 112a or 112b. There are no sub-sets or sub-lists untill #273 when earl goes to school and learns about it then, if you watched the episode. Donny jones says cross me off yor list.e.g. That is the 1st unnumbered list item. look at the picture is there a number or a sub-set. :"took randys touchdown" was an unnumbered list item there was no #260 untill "neglected randy" 5 episodes later. That is the 2nd unnumbered list item. Im just trying to do what you said. Each item is individual not apart of another, especially after one that show up after the episode aired. :Before deleting somthing, do your due diligence, like i did. ---My Name Is Tom 11:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Earl says to Randy "I've got to add you to my List" (I am watching the episode right now). If he adds him to his list, of course he will be #260 because that is the next number that comes after the 259 items we know he begins with. Is that my due diligence? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:01, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not disputing that, and you obviously didn't read my entire post so i'll go over it one at a time. PLEASE FOLLOW MY LOGIC. IM TRYING TO HELP YOU NOT HURT THE SITE. READ MY USER PAGE, I EVEN GAVE YOU A SHOUT OUT! EPISODE 102 "QUIT SMOKING" 1. THERE ARE NO SUB-SETS OR SUB-LISTS TILL EPISODE GED. 2. THERE CANT BE A 112A OR 112B 3. DONNY SAID CROSS ME OFF YOUR LIST. THAT CROSSES OF 112 4. EARL ADDS DONNYS MOM TO HIS LIST WITH NO NUMBER NEXT TO IT. 5. WHICH MEANS, "TOOK DONNY JONES AWAY FROM HIS MOM FOR TWO YEARS" IS UNNUMBERED #1. EPISODE 103 "RANDY'S TOUCHDOWN" 1. YOU ARE CORRECT THAT #260 IS NEGLECTED RANDY, BECAUSE EARL SAYS IT. 2. BUT THERE ARE NO SUB-SETS OR SUB-LISTS TILL EPISODE GED. 3. SO "TOOK AWAY RANDYS TOUCHDOWN" IS UNNUMBERED, NOT APART OF #260. WHY? 4. EARL DOSENT MENTION THE WORDS #260 AT ALL, IT SHOULD BE ITS OWN ITEM. 5. HE DOSENT SAY "I've got to add you to my List" UNTILL "STOLE BEER FROM A GOLFER" 6. WHICH MEANS, "TOOK AWAY RANDYS TOUCHDOWN" IS UNNUMBERED #2. DON'T LISTEN TO TV.COM EITHER THEY SAY #260 IS "TOOK DONNY JONES AWAY FROM HIS MOM FOR TWO YEARS" WHICH MAKES ME WONDER ABOUT WHERE THEY GOT THE #12 FROM, FOR "MADE A LADY THINK I WAS GOD" PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU REVERTED MY EDITS. YOU EVEN STATED: "I don't know what you were doing with that unnumbered list item 1, but it was just completely wrong" NOW THAT IVE EXPLAIND MY LOGIC TELL ME WHERE I WENT WRONG. ---My Name Is Tom 05:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) : Look, I didn't watch Quit Smoking so I can't argue about that, but I did watch Randy's Touchdown and Earl utters the words, "I think I've got to add you to my List, Randy". That is exactly what he says. Logically this will be number 260 because if he adds an item, its the next number. I didn't even look at TV.com when I was doing it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Again i agree with you, the same point. That "Neglected Randy" is #260 for the third time. Would YOU agree that "Took away Randy's touchdown" is seprate from #260 and should be unnumbered #2? And would YOU ALSO agree that "Took Donny Jones away from his mom for two years" is seprate from #112 and should be unnumbered #1?---My Name Is Tom 07:52, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Techniclly he says "Ok, Ok i'll add you to my list" to donny's mom while he's getting beat with an over-sized bible. So by your logic she should be #260, but that can't be true, because it was the episode before Randy's Touchdown. And i just watched the scene as well with Randy holding the Coo-Coo Clock. Thats not EXACTLY what he say's. He does ask him * Earl: Randy do you regret the fact that you never got to feel what it's like to score a touchdown? * Randy: I guess it would have been cool to get lifted up by people. Ive never been lifted up before. Looks fun. * Earl: I've got to PUT you to my list, Randy. I took away your touchdown, i gotta give it back." not: I neglected you. And by the end of the episode Earl says "there is only one thing left to do". Then he and Catalina lift up randy to cross him of earls list. ---My Name Is Tom 08:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) : Even if he puts Randy on his List, he would still the next number, or a subset of the same number. Why would it be unnumbered? Whether he "puts" Randy on, or "adds" him on, the item number won't be a random one in the middle like 64 or something. It would either be a part of the same item "Fixed a high school football game" or the next number, which is 260. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:00, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Really... You even said each thing should have its own page. So you dont agree at all, with either? Each time i've mentioned two but you only respond to one? I like a spirited debate but you have to have somthing to back up your statement and i've done that. I don't think you have. I watched "golfer" again and it's only after the realization, when randy leaves, that earl is not paying attention to him and focousing to much on his list that he says to scott i've got to add him to my list, in a seprate instance, a seprate episode. Where he actually says the number. I can think in the instance of "donnys mom you would have a more legitimate stance for that argument that the two list items should be together, except the fact that donny says cross me off your list. I dont wan't to harp on it for an entire week but i think you're wrong. As moderater, not editor (because WE are the editors & contribuitors), you do have the final say. My word of advice is that you listen to everyones ideas and not to think that you are always right. I've said my peace and counted to ten. ---My Name Is Tom 02:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : I don't plan to just ignore what you said just because I'm a moderator. As you said, this is OUR wiki, not mine, so everyone has the final say. You said I thought each thing should have its own page. I did say this, but if logically, to me, it seems like it is the same number, it would have to be named something like "260 2" which seems silly. Are you now saying you agree about "Donny's mom", and now just want to sort out the #260 buisness? In regards to "Golfer", just because he said the number, that doesn't mean anything. It's the same way as how we are never told what number Buddy Zaks is; we know it is an item, just not which. However, with the one from "Randy's Touchdown" we can deduce that it is #260, or that it is a subsection of #58, because it can't possibly be a random one somewhere else. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Episode guides You're doing great work with the episode guides. Are you watching the episodes and writing them yourself? If so, it would be greatly appreciated if you could fill in the "Flashbacks" section whilst watching. Thanks :) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Images Why did you upload a whole load of new images that are exactly the same as the originals? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :So when the unnumbered list gets revamped and numbers move they dont have to be re-numbered aswell they stay individual for each page, that means all the unlist files can be deleted--My Name Is Tom 08:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::But the numbers aren't all that important, just as long as they are on the right page. All that means now is a load of clean-up of unused yet identical files. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Waaaaaahh... Well get to it... you're the only one who can delete them.--My Name Is Tom 08:58, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : Wow, how mature of you. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :: You jump on the negative aspect, duplicate files. Not a "hay - good idea loosing the number aspect of it." I like to see the positive side of things. Now go delete those files.--My Name Is Tom 09:15, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Because as I said, the file titles aren't that important, as long as they are on the right page. I don't see a positive side. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:51, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Recent edits Before you start getting angry at me for reverting your edits, let me just say this. Firstly, the reason why I didn't write the opening dialogue describing Earl's situation on certain pages is because when I watched those episodes on the DVD they were not included. If they are included on yours I don't mind leaving them, but please tell me if they are or not and we can sort that out. Also, the edits to the cast section seem unnecessary to me. Not only does it prevent a user from going to a specific section of the cast (main, recurring, guest) but it also makes it harder to follow who is in what section. Also, it won't be possible on all pages as there are some images by the side of the cast, which means that there will be inconsistency throughout. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : As far as the opening dialogue I Thought that they just were not put on the page, just trying to spruce them up. And as far as the cast section, just trying to tighen up the page, i don't think it's necessary to have those as titles, it made the contents box smaller, and i think made the pages look better, but you're always right and the final word right?--My Name Is Tom 19:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Images Are you going to put all those images on pages? Otherwise its a bit of a waste of time uploading them all. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Tsk,Tsk... No Thanks, no good job with the images, no hay now we can do the DVD extras. I think i'll just let them sit there and do nothing with them. Way to go negitive Nancy. Pbbbbt.--My Name Is Tom 19:20, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure, its good you've uploaded them and it is a good idea to do about the DVD extras. But it isn't any good if you aren't actually going to do that. Just write about it when you moan on your talk page. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't start this thread, go MOAN on your own talk page--My Name Is Tom 20:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC)